


Meet Me in the Red Room

by twitch



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Crack Treated Seriously, Dubious Consent, Implied Relationships, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch/pseuds/twitch
Summary: General Hux and Kylo Ren meet with the Supreme Leader aboardThe Supremacy.Things do not go as expected.(Based off events in the latest trailer ofThe Last Jedi.





	Meet Me in the Red Room

**Author's Note:**

> In the latest trailer of _The Last Jedi_ the short scene that took place in the throne room of the Supremacy, Snoke's mega class destroyer, was a wonderful tease. I adore the short little fic that was posted on Tumblr that suggested it looked like a wedding. And yet my mind was consumed with all the wonderful red and a completely different idea subsumed me.

Training at the Citadel was a comfort of home. The walls and the floors, cold and unforgiving, were the foundations of his existence. Where Kylo Ren was born. Stepping onto The Supremacy was one foot after another into the stomach of the beast, silent and deadly floating through out the galaxy seeking prey. 

Taking the lift to the throne room he prepared to disguise his slight limp. He was a predator, not on the same scale as the Supreme Leader or his mega-class star destroyer. 

He was a predator, despite what a little girl could and did do to him.

The doors sliding open he walked forward, steady even when Hux jerked his head back to him.

A flare of scorn flickered, concern pale and small in the dark Then Hux turned to face Snoke again.

The guards stood at their fixed points around the room, crimson upon crimson, unmoving.

“Our reconnaissance ships have detected movement from the rebels’ base, departing for several other systems. Clearly a diversionary tactic and analysts are working around the clock to measure scale and signatures to determine which are the ships we need to follow,” Hux explained, what had to be a report he had been giving before he entered the throne room.

“We will discuss this later.” Snoke raised a finger, a small gesture but obeyed, Hux closing his mouth, purposely not pursing his lips. Kylo breathed slowly, a faint exhale parting his own. “Together, as co-commanders, you should be a formidable front. Yet it appears that when faced by a squadron of Resistance fighters, you could not drive them away from Starkiller base. You barely escaped with your lives.”

Kylo interjected, hissing a breath into his lungs. “If it hadn’t been for the traitor-” 

“The shields was one of many problems,” Snoke countered, slowly leaning forward. A chill permeated the room, working down Kylo’s spine, but he remained unmoved. “You will resume your training. General, you and I will discuss what the First Order must do next.”

As tactician and military leader this was to be expected of Hux; he nodded sharply in response. “Yes Supreme Leader.” 

“I shall meet you in the dining hall.”

Kylo hesitated when tension lined Hux’s neck, bones straining while he fought to not swallow. 

Began to start forward when one of the guards who he hadn’t seen break formation grabbed one shoulder of Hux’s great coat. Hux hadn’t moved, still didn’t to take it back. 

Hux purposely avoid his gaze, the tips of his ears reddening, face pale.

Snoke rose when the rest of his guard came to his throne, bracketing him as he made his leave. Two to either side, the rest paired behind him, a regal procession of red and gold. 

What he didn’t expect was for the remaining guard to escort Hux not to the lift but the second of Snoke’s private wings. 

He hadn’t been requested to leave but he stood alone, between the two parties. Uninvited to dinner. Ignored as though unwanted. 

Perhaps he was expected to take his dismissal. 

Yet realisation struck and he strode after Hux, stretched past the extended weapon intended to block him, grabbed Hux by the arm, jerking him back to face him. 

Hux stepped past the guard who attempted to stand between them, hissing lowly. “Ren, what are you-”

“Dinner with the Supreme Leader?” With arched eyebrow he pressed further. “Does he negotiate military tactics with other commanders in that fashion?”

“A man has to eat,” Hux replied, casual for stating fact.

“The Supreme Leader does not make habit of entertaining dinner guests.” Kylo glanced slowly over Hux, gaze sliding back up from chest. “What makes you the exception?”

He watched as Hux tightened his jaw, fighting the flush that threatened to creep up from his collar. “It’s none of your business.”

“It is my business.” The guard attempted to separate them, lifting his weapon up between them when Kylo ignored it. Pushed it down with his free hand as he took a step closer to Hux, his breath hot on his face. “What is-”

“General.” Snoke’s voice reverberated through the room, the walls trembling at the timbre. Not loud but demanding all the same. To his credit Hux didn’t flinch but his eyes darted up to Kylo, away from the floor, a fast warning before looking towards Snoke’s approach. The remaining guards had left their formation to circle around Kylo and Hux, Snoke entering through a one-man gap. “Dinner will be in half an hour and I’ve set out your clothes.”

Biting back a sneer, Kylo sucked his lip between his teeth to Hux’s cheek twitch, a retort unspoken but squelched before it became an audible thought. “He dresses and dines you – does he take you to bed too?”

“We will talk about this later,” Hux snapped under his breath.

“He does!” Kylo knocked the weapon to the ground when it attempted to strike him in the chest. “You don’t have to wear that dress tonight!”

Hux blinked, brow creasing. “It’s a suit.”

“You don’t care if it’s wrong or if it’s right!”

“Ren.” Snoke was nearly upon them, his stature saying he would’ve been shorter, but the dim of the room made the shadows thicker, his presence growing. “Take your leave.”

“No!” Without realising what he was doing he had positioned himself between Snoke and Hux. “You can’t – I won’t let you do this to us.”

Snoke’s eyes lingered on his face, scrutinising him inside and out, before glancing behind. He could feel the rustle of his hair, a shaky breath dancing briefly on his skin when Hux stepped around him. “This...” Clearing his throat with a soft swallow, Hux lifted his chin, spoke clearer. “This arrangement has been before we came to anything. I serve the First Order and I serve the Supreme Leader however he requests.”

“I won’t share you.” The air grew colder around them and the hands that he’d settled on Hux’s shoulders pressed to his neck and between his shoulder blade, arms tight around him. It could’ve been an attempt to hide him but he knew it was pointless. Snoke watched their every move. “Believe me when I say I love you.”

“Kylo.” It was an attempt at a private conversation, whispered between them, ending on a sigh. “I would never give up what we have, not for anything, but-“

“Don’t say but to me!” Side-stepping the guard and his weapon, Hux stepping the opposite away, Kylo lunged forward. Weapon jerking forward meant the butt end struck Hux’s side, staggering him backwards but he remained upright. Kylo grabbed him at the last minute to ensure that, hands steady at shoulder and waist. “We’re going back to the Finalizer right now.”

Three more weapons slid down between them, separating them amidst sparks in the dark. 

“My mind is made up.” He looked over the crossed weapons to Hux then glared at the Supreme Leader, still watching but not interfering. His golden robes looked worse thinking about them draped over Hux’s body, or under their combined bodies. He looked back to Hux, pleading. “Please, don’t deceive me. You’re free to leave me just…” He could feel the tears welling in his eyes, desperate. “You don’t want this, I know you don’t.”

“General.” 

There was no command in Snoke’s voice, not even the slightest sway of the Force. He could’ve forgiven Hux had he buckled but Hux dropped their gaze, steeling himself for stepping away from the guards, away from him. The guard who had been his escort remained in locked position, not needing to show Hux to his quarters. He knew his way around the Supremacy too well.

“Hux!” He poured his pleas across their connection. His grip stretched further, attempting to pull Hux back to him, but Hux’s arms trembled as they pulled past his invisible fingers. 

He didn’t look back, shoulders and neck stiff to match his gait, but he could feel the remorse under the mantle of duty. Faithful to the Order and him but also to the illicit desires of an old gaudy man.

He lunged forward again, only to sprawl backwards, the energy of four weapons powerful enough to knock him flat to his back, sliding him across the floor until he was looking backwards to Snoke’s slipper-clad feet. 

“Get yourself to your training. Your powers and dedication to me is the only bond you’ll need. Love and Light will always be destroyed.”

Snoke crossed the room towards the wing that would take him to his own quarters. 

Kylo remained on the ground, tears spilling down his temples into his hair, ignoring each set of red boots as they kicked his body. 

“I love you,” he murmured once the room was empty.

An ache filled his chest, throbbing alongside his own misery.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://centurytwitch.tumblr.com).


End file.
